Hojou Si Tukang Bubur
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Cerita selingan. Jadi iseng aja bikin. Gtw kpikirannya gini. /Golok mana golok!/. Summary ga nyambung sama Judul yah?. Warning : Cerita kelewat pendek, nybelin, garing, komedi menurut saya dan menurut anda kagak ada yang komedi, OOC sangat. *Author ga bisa buat summary, sepertinya mulai lapar (?) *apa hubungannya?


**Hojou Si Tukang Bubur**

* * *

Buat ni cerita cuma buat selingan cerita _Reiko High School_. Lagi pengen aja bikin ni cerita.

Ok! Tanpa bacot, mari kita mulai cerita teramat pendek dan garing ini!

* * *

Warning : Cerita kelewat pendek, nybelin, garing, komedi menurut saya dan menurut anda kagak ada yang komedi, OOC sangat.

* * *

**Hojou Si Tukang Bubur**

* * *

Pagi yang mendung baday guntur halilintar membara panggangan amburegul amaseyuh (?) melandan Kota BASARA! #pplak

Hojou : "Tega sekali kau! Aku yang sudah tua begini disuruh jualan bubur di kota hancur begini pula!"

Author : "Sabar aja ya... KEK! *menekan kata kata capslock" (?)

Hojou : *ngelus dada "Perih banged... ampun da'ah~"

Author : *Muntah darah...

.

.

.

OK, Ralat!

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah dengan awan kumulus nimbus putih, Kota Basara semakin terlihat indah,

Hojou : "Golok mana golok!" *frustasi

Fuuma : *ngasih golok

Hojou : "Kubunuh kau! HHYYYYAAAA!"

Author : "AMPUUUNN!"

Yukimura : *tiba tiba nongol "Jangan di liatin terus! Kita mulai saja ceritanya"

Readers : ""JADI DARITADI CERITANYA BELUM DIMULAI?!"

Yukimura : "Yap! *mengangguk dengan watados"

Readers : "Golok mana golok! *ikut stress"

* * *

**Hojou Si Tukang Bubur**

* * *

Di ulang lagi Readers san. Gak usah pake pembukaan. Jadi... langsung aja, ya...

Hojou sedang menjual bubur. Ia keliling komplek Basara X35 untuk mendapatkan uang yang halal.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya...

.

.

Yang halal...

.

.

.

#BBHHHUUUAKK

*Sadar

.

.

.

"BUBUR... BUBUR... BUBUR AYAM SEPESIAL!" teriak Hojou dengan suara MERDUNYA.

Iya...

.

.

.

Merdu

.

.

.

Alias...

**MER**usak** DU**nia...

MMUUUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #GGGUUAAAKK *udah woy!

.

.

Hojou keliling. Sambil tereak tereak.

_"Coba Fuuma yang kusuruh, gue ga bakal cape cape teriak!"_ batin Hojou kesal.

Sepikun apa sih lo KAKEK tua kayak TOKEK!

Fuuma itu gak punya suara... KEK...

Hojou : *ngelus dada lagi "Kok kerasanya perih banged ya? Nyesek sumveh..."

.

.

.

"Kek... aku mau beli bubur ayam spesial!"

"Dimana?"

"Di meja!"

"Rasa ayam kaldunya kerasa!"

"PPTTOOK"

"Jadi? AYAMKU?"

.

.

#BBBUUUUGGGHH *author mulai nyasar

Readers : "KOK JADI IKLAN M*E SEDA* *YAM ***SIAL?!"

Author : Gomen

.

.

RALAT!

"Kek! Aku mau beli bubur ayam dong!"

Terlihat pemuda manis, kawaii, imut, polos (?) berlari kearah Hojou.

_"YES!"_ itulah pembatinan (?) Hojou.

"Namanya siapa dek?" tanya Hojou ramah.

"Yukimura!" jawabnya riang.

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Apaan tuh dek?"

"Liat aja kek!"

Dia berbicara sesuatu.

"Apa akan ada meja dan kursi untuk aku makan bubur kakek ini?" tanya Yukimura pada kerang ungu yang ia pegang.

Ia menarik tali dibawahnya.

"Iya!" suara itu keluar selagi tali yang ditarik itu masuk lagi ke dalamnya

Lalu satu meja dan satu kursi jatuh dari tanah (?)

.

.

.

#Buugghh Gduhbuuakk prrrraanggg (?)

Readers : "Emang lo kira ni S*ONG*B*B?! YANG KUNING KOTAK ITU?!"

.

.

Ralat! *hue hehe he hee nangis muka pada benjol

"Kek, pesen bubur satu porsi donk..." katanya baik baik

"OK!" jawab Hojou sambil ngewink ;)

Author langsung kekamar mandi buat muntah darah.

"Pedes atau enggak?" tanya Hojou.

"Maksudnya kek?" tanya Yukimura memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

Author langsung fangirling sendiri. "KKKYYYYAAAAHHHH KAWAII SEKALI KAU! PENGEN AKU KRESEKIN DEEEHHH TRUS AKU JADIIN GANTUNGAN KUNCI!" *abaikan kesarapan author.

"Mau pedes ato kagak"

"Aku gak ngerti... maksud kakek apa?"

"Mau PEDES atau ENGGAK PEDES?" tanya Hojou kesal sambil pelan pelan ngomongnya berharap Yukimura ngerti.

"Saya 'kan belum nyoba! Mana bisa tau rasanya?"

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

DDDDUUUUUAAAAARRRRR

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Hojou meledak seketika.

"KEBAKARAN KEBAKARAN! SIAGA 1! SIAGA 1!" teriak Yukimura.

Ia langsung mengambil ember dari gerobak Hojou dan langsung mengambil air di solokan terjauh (?)

.

.

.

JJJBBBUUUURRR

.

.

.

Hojou diguyur air.

"Hufff... kepala kakek gak gosong lagi!" lega Yukimura watados.

"Air apaan dek?"

"Comberan" singkat jelas padat bikin nyesek (?)

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

.

DHHHUUUAAR

.

.

.

Kali ini letusannya kebig dahsyat! Bahkan sampai membuat China dan Nepal terbelah!

Hojou mencoba menyabarkan dirinya.

_"Sabar... ntar juga dapet duit..."_ batinnya.

Dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kasih ayam gak?" tanya Hojou.

"Jangan kek! Kalo dikasih ayam nanti saya makan apa?" jawab Yukimura polos.

"AMPUNI HAMBAMU INI TUHAAAAAN, NYESEK SANGAT BATIN INI!" Hojou tereak tereak keliling kampung.

_"Sabar! Duit udah menunggumu!"_

Akhirnya dia balik lagi ke gerobak reyotnya.

Ia lakukan dengan hati yang kesal.

"Ini dek! Udah siap!" geramnya.

Yukimura hanya menatap semangkuk bubur itu.

_"Apa lagi... ya tuhan... ampuni hambamu ini..."_ geram Hojou dalam hati.

Yukimura membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

_"Semoga aku gak frustasi lagi mendengar perkataan anak ini!"_ batin Hojou.

"Kok gak ada ayamnya? Katanya bubur ajam" katanya.

Hojou udah kesel aja, trus dia dapat kata kata yang bisa membuat keadaan berbalik.

"Kalo adek beli jambu monyet, emang harus ada monyetnya?" balas Hojou.

"Iya!" jawab Yukimura polos.

"Hah?" kaget Hojou.

"Tuh!" Yukimura menunjuk stand jambu monyet.

"Beli jambu monyetnya dua ya bang!" terlihat Kasuga sedang belanja.

"Ini neng!" penjualnya adalah...

.

.

.

**SARU**TOBI SASUKE!

.

.

.

YYYYEEEEYYYY #PLLAK

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke : Nyesek ooy!

.

.

.

BTS (Back To Story)

Hojou cengo and speechles stengah mayat (?)

Kasuga menerima dua jambu dan dua monyet.

"Bang, tasnya gak cukup buat monyetnya!" kata Kasuga.

"Eneng makenya kerangken aja neng" kata Sasuke memasukkan dua monyet ke... Hatimu ~ #Pllak *najiiiisss!

"Maksih ya bang!" Kasuga pulang dengan membawa kresek berisi dua jambu dan dua kerangken berisi monyet.

"Tuh kan... jadi... mana ayamnya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Mboh kah! Nih!" kata Hojou melempar 10 ayam yang masih ptok ptok ke arah Yukimura.

"Gyyaaaah!" Yukimura langsung menghindari lemparan maut itu.

Bubur yang ia pesan jatuh ke tanah.

"Gara gara kakek buburku jatuh! Berapa satu porsi?" kata Yukimura.

"7 ribu"

"Ganti! Mana 7 ribu!"

"Loh! Harusnya adek yang bayar!"

"Kan kakek yang buat tu bubur jatoh! Bayar! Lagian Kakek kakek kan tua! Yang tua ngalah sama yang muda!"

"Salah! Yang muda ngalah sama yang lebih tua!"

"CEPET AH! GANTIIN!" bentak Yukimura.

Daripada diliatin orang, ia mengalah dan mengeluarkan 7 ribu.

"Kering dah kantong gua..." melasnya.

Bukannya dapet 7 ribu, malah bayar 7 ribu.. *poor Hojou

Akhirnya ia beres beres. Setelah beres beres ia mendorong kembali gerobak reyotnya.

"Kek, gerobaknya rusak yah?" tanya Yukimura watados.

"Hah? rusak mana?" bingung Hojou.

"Mogok gerobaknya!" kata Yukimura lagi.

"Mogok?" tanya Hojou bingung.

"Iya! Kalo gak mogok ngapain didorong? Kayak mobil tuh! Mogok jadinya didorong!"

.

.

.

Siaga 3

.

.

.

3

Siaga 2

.

.

.

2

Siaga 1

.

.

.

1

AWAS!

.

.

.

DDDDDDUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRR

.

.

.

STTTRRRREEEEESSS

.

.

FFFFRRRRUUUUSSSSTTTTAAASSSSSIIIII

.

.

DDDDEEEEEPPPPRRRRREEEEESSSSSIIIII!

.

.

.

Hojou membanting gerobaknya ke seala arah. Dari kakek kakek tua yang ototnya sebiting tiba tiba menjadi kakek kakek berotot besar! Lengan bajunya robek semua!. Yukimura yang melihatnya hanya speechless dengan wajah polosnya. Kepalanya mengikuti arah keman gerobak itu dibanting. Kalo kekanan yaaaa kekanan... kalo ke bawah... ya kebawah... gitu dah. Tapi badannya berdiri dengan tegak. Setelah puas membanting tu gerobak ia berteriak...

"BERHENTI MENJADI TUKANG BUBUR SELAMANYA! MERDEKA!" teriaknya.

Author nangis tesedu sedu.

Nape lu thor?

Author : Gerobaknya mati... Sungguh mengharukan...

Ia langsung mengubur gerobak, menaburinya bunga bangkai dan menyiramnya dengan air comberan.

.

.

.

_**R.I.P Gerobak Reyot**_

.

.

.

Readers : Apaan tuh?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ia BERHENTI JADI TUKANG BUBUR *capslock langsung kabur gara gara takut dirinya meledak

Capslock : Ampuuun! Saya anak baik!

Author : Elo Capslock! Gak bisa beranak! Elo itu benda! Dan seharusnya elo gak bisa ngomong!

Capslock : Ya udah sih! *ngacir entah kemana.

.

.

.

SEKARANG IA JADI... *mampus lo capslock!

.

.

.

TUKANG BATAGOR!

.

.

.

YYYYEEEEEYYYY

.

.

.

Dia ga mau keliling kompleks Basara X35 lagi. Ntar dia bisa ketemu sama bocah merah sialan itu. Dia bener bener trauma sama anak itu. Kalo ketemu ia langsung lari kayak habis melihat penampakan.

"Batagor... batagooorrr!" teriaknya. Sekarang ia keliling kompleks Basara E4. Jauhkan! E sama X aja dah jauh, di tambah variabel 4 sama 35! Jadi tambah jauh! *Variabel variabel... emang lu kira Aljabar!

Author : "Pelajaran paling kampret tuh! Nilai selalu je**BLOG** kayak orang go**BLOG**"

Yukimura : "Blog tuh bukannya situs internet untuk nyari sesuatu gituh... ng.. ah! Blogger!"

Author : "Serah lu dah!"

Yukimura : "Aku bukan ludah! Aku manusia!"

Author : Sabar...

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama pemuda ganteng ber eyepatch dan terlihat sangat jenius muncul.

Author fangirling sendiri.

"Kek, beli batagor dong!" katanya.

"Ya! Isinya apa?"

"Basonya 3 tapi taunya satu!"

"Kalo taunya cuma satu, ngapain adek ngomongnya 3?"

"Saya pesennya baso 3 tapi taunya satu!" kata Masamune naik genteng (?)

"Oy, dek, ngapain naik genteng?" heran Hojou.

Masamune turun dari genteng tetangga. Dasar GGO. **G**anteng **G**anteng **O**'on, Bukannya Gu* Gal* O*line di S*ord Ar* O*line.

"SAAAYYYAAA... PEEESSEEEENN... BAAASOONYAAA... TIGAAAA... TAPIII... TAUNYAAAA... SAATUUU..." kata Masamune pelan pelan kayak ngajarin anak TK ngomong.

Hojou manggut manggut.

"Adek taunya cuma satu, jadi, adek gak tau tiga..." kata Hojou.

Sangking kesalnya ia mengalirkan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Au ah... gelap!" kata Masamune menyerah dengan kepala kobong terkena listriknya sendiri.

"Yaaah jangan marah dek..."

Hojou kesal dan akhirnya membacok Author yang lagi enak enak makan rawon kesayangan di depan mesjid.

"Aku 'kan gak ikut ikutan! Huwweeee!" nangis author dan langsung tepar tak berdaya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author mati, artinya fic ini selesai. *poor author

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian

Mau review ta kagak serah anda sekalian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End dengan sarapnya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini Fic tergajeku!

OK, Garing!

Aku sebenernya cewe yang gak suka fangirling. Kalo iya, paling dalem hati doank *sama aja thor!

Habis ngepublish Reiko High School Chap 3 langsung nulis ini! Baru selesai langsung di publish lagi.

Sekianlah

Babay ah! Gak mau bacot

Sekian ;)


End file.
